Pirate Charming
by Turtlelurver
Summary: Hardly a prince but still charming as ever! fem!spain x england WARNING: contains sexy pirates! Edited by crystallineneptune check her out!


Tonight was the day of the grand ball. Royals was forced to go and see the princess choose her husband. The young Spanish princess, Anita, was wearing a flowing red dress and her hair done nicely. The whole room was full of chatter and dancing...until the double doors opened loudly. Entering, came rough pirates. Anita tried to run for it but strong arms held onto her. She let out a startled cry that rang out all around.

What a beautiful night it was for a little mischief... Arthur loved himself a few good parties, but here in these parts, things just weren't to his taste. So what was he to do other than to take over and make this ball his own? The pirate chuckled softly to himself, sharp green eyes surveying the grand room, with a sort of pleasure one only gets from looking upon others fear. His men were grabbing women and beating down the men that actually stood up, having the balls to try and fight. What a view... But soon, his eyes caught on something, or rather... someone, in particular. He released the glass in his hand, which had been taken from a table nearby, only God knew who it had belonged to. He yelled out loud enough for his men to hear.

"WAIT!"

His word was clear to anyone who understood. His accent, his language, letting the party-goers know that now they'd seen English pirates at some of their worst.  
He walks over to one man, holding a girl back by her arms, probably a bit painfully.

"Let this one go..." he said, a bit of a smirk appearing then. As his man did so, he took the girl in the red dress himself, pulling her close, a tight arm around her waist and the other hand on her jaw. Their faces were near to one another... and he just looked at her. She was lovely, much more than any woman he'd seen in a long, long time. "Darling... Do you speak English?"

She nodded weakly. His hands were cold...cold as ice. She looked into his  
green eyes. They matched hers, but they were lighter and filled with mischief.

"G-gracias...f-for letting me go..." Her arm hurt slightly and she was scared - she didn't like this one bit, but she was held tightly by him. "But please...let me go now," she whispered gently, though she knew he wouldn't. Again, he chuckles, a smirk planting itself in his handsome features. She was so exotic to him... the tanned skin and the dark, dark hair that reminded him of some fine Belgian chocolate. He was admiring her, and yet he was cruel, holding her a bit too tightly. He released her jaw, however, and loosened the hold on her waist to not hurt her. "But you came to this ball to dance, did you not? So why would I let you go when we're already on the dancefloor?"

Her face changed from one of fear to one of confusion, but she nodded her head softly as if she understood his logic. "Sì...señor, we s-shall dance...but after will you let me go?" she asked in broken English still quite impressive for a spanish woman of her class. Anita adjusted in his arms and lead him into the centre of the floor. "C-can...you loosen your arm?" she squirmed about in discomfort until he loosened it. "Ok...l-let's dance..."

As they walked to the center of the dancefloor, he snapped his fingers, which was then an unspoken indication for his men to bully the musicians into playing again. They picked up their instruments and did as they were told, the music slowly coming alive around them, filling the tall, gorgeous room from wall to wall. The moment was beautiful, but the girl probably felt uneasy still, being in the arms of a pirate. He, of course, made no promise to release her after the dance, instead he changed the subject. "What is your name, beautiful?" He asked, actually sounding charming for once. He pulled her close, but comfortably this time, stepping along the floor, moving with the grace of a gentleman.

Anita blushed softly. Men would charm her but she was never interested. But he was different. He was mysterious and handsome. "My...name is a-Anita. And yours?" she whispered, admiring the music for a moment before listening to his beautiful English accent.

He spun her, they twirled and her heart did somersaults. This was an amazing feeling. "You're...a good dancer!" she said breathlessly.

What a strange young lady she was... she no longer seemed to fear him, she seemed only to enjoy his presence now, as if this had been the dance she was waiting for all evening. He couldn't help but to give her a genuine smile, one of kindness, of curiosity over who she was... he liked her. She seemed so unlike the other women...

"Anita... That's lovely, so I guess it suits you just right..." he spins her again, holding only her hand as she spun away, then bringing her back in and holding her against himself. His hand slid over her hip, over the smooth red fabric of her gown. "My name is Arthur..." He then said softly, admiring her blush from so close.

Again she smiled softly at him. The whole night she was forced to meet men to marry...then Arthur comes along almost like a night in shining armor. She loved the feeling of his chest on hers. "A-Arthur...what a nice name," she beamed at him, showing her white teeth in a genuine smile. They danced until the song ended.

"That was...amazing." she complimented happily. She had never danced like that before and she enjoyed it too. "A-are you leaving now?"

She gave him that gorgeous smile and Arthur very quickly felt his heart tighten. How beautiful... let it be known that never in all his years since he'd become a pirate had he gotten a smile like that from a woman. Hell, the closest thing he'd gotten were drunken grins from tavern whores. This Anita... She was something different, something wonderful. "Leaving? Not yet... But I can't stay long... I only came to have a little fun, and to alert this nation that I'm not someone to mess around with... Why...?" He then asked. "Would you miss me, Anita?"

The young princess' face glowed red as she blushed a sweet cherry red. "W-well...you're so nice to me...and the dancing...I don't want you to go..." she confessed out to him. She tilted her head to look at him. He was a foot taller than her. "P-please...if I stay I'll be forced to be married..." If she got married to a man whom she didn't love, she'd sooner die then anything else. "Por favor Arthur...please?"

"Forced... To be married?" Now it was all coming together in his mind. This young girl wasn't just another prissy noble attending the ball, she was royalty... That explained why she wasn't as afraid of him as others were, she probably only knew of pirates from storybooks. "You've never done anything you've wanted to... have you?" He steps in closer to her, his strong arm wrapping around her waist to pull her body against his. A glance downwards would have given him a beautiful view of her breasts, but he was a gentleman, he only looked into her eyes... "So tell me what you want, Anita." He said to her, lifting his other hand to sweep over her jaw gently, the rough skin of his hand moving around the soft skin of her neck.

She shivered softly as his fingers touched her skin "Arthur...I want to be free like you. I want to flap my wings and run away...I want to marry the man I love...not be forced to pick someone whose decent enough for me..." she held onto him tightly and began to spin with him. "I...I may be a princess but I want my own life. I hate being followed by people...I hate the fact I have no friends." Her eyes began to water and she rubbed her face "I...I just want to leave..." she poured her heart out to him. She never told a soul of her unhappiness. She just faked it with a smile but he could read her like a book.

Arthur wasn't sure what she wanted... Did she expect him to take her with him? Hmm... "A life of piracy isn't for everyone, darling..." He spun with her as he continued to explain. "It's dangerous, it's dirty, and sometimes it's downright terrible... Your life would never be the same... But if you want to come with me, I'll let you... You could find a man you love instead of one handed to you on a platter with your name engraved on it." He had thought at first, that it would be a bad idea to take her with him, but he figured... if she ends up hating it - which he really thinks she will, considering the life of luxury she came from - he can just drop her off at the port they'd leave from. "Would you like that?"

"I would drop everything like a hat to escape this prison...Arthur I don't want the life of fanciness, it's boring it's tedious...the clothes are tight and the food is terrible...please let me come with you..." she held onto his hands kissing each dirty knuckle. "Arthur...I don't want to be married, I'm eighteen...I've got the rest of my life ahead of me."

She held him to her once more. "Take me...please," she gave another brilliant smile at him.

Anita now was kissing his knuckles as if he were the royalty here. Granted, in truth, he was, but no one knew that he was of the Kirkland line, he never spoke of his last name... Still, she was the princess here, and she was begging to become a runaway... How could he refuse? But her last words struck him, bringing a grin to his handsome but fearful features. "Your English is wonderful, Anita... But I'm not quite sure you know what implications come along with the words 'take me'..."

"I think I understand exactly what I said," she smirked and gripped his hand tightly, twining their fingers together. "Let's go...everyone is probably outside, so we should go though the back." She strolled to the doors with him in pursuit, leading him though door after door until fresh air over powered them.

"Let's go...Arthur, I know a way to the docks without being caught," she let her wild side take over as she throw her high heels away, running bare footed though the land, running though the hedges like many times before. They were just under the docks now. "H-here..." she whispered breathlessly. "I told you I know the route," Anita smirked and began to climb up the dock. "You coming or what?"

Arthur gave the order for his men to enjoy themselves and to distract anyone that may follow him and the beautiful Spanish princess as they went on their way, far from the grand ball. He couldn't believe that this girl was so intent on leaving, so adventurous... she must have truly felt like her parents had been keeping her in a prison of glamour. He understood... by the time they reached the docks, he had begun to truly smile, watching the happiness that came flowing like a river from the lovely, barefooted girl at his side... He laughed as she teased him, but he was soon following her up the dock. How on earth she had known exactly where his boat had been he had no idea, but he didn't care... She was magnificent to him.

"I come here often...normally dragged home, Father hates the idea I'll find some boy out here..." she laughed with him, her smile never leaving her face. "I've tried to run away but I keep getting caught..."

Anita held his hand tightly and they strolled on. "The men he made me meet were in their fifties...only doing it for the money and the promise of a young girl...well me, I don't want to lose something so precious to a man whom doesn't love me..." she smiled again. "I'll race you to your boat!" she laughed, and ran off ahead like a child.

Arthur, himself, was only twenty three. Older than her, yes, but certainly not in his fifties. He listened to her speak, hardly expecting her to run off, and it was right when she had completely distracted him with the thought of her beautiful, young self being a succulent virgin that she left, leaving him in the dust. Damn his mind... "W-wait! That wasn't fair!" He said, but he was smiling brightly at the same time, and he quickly began to chase after her, and he was catching up quick.

She ran further and waited for him by his boat. "You lose Arthur, I am forever victorious!" Anita laughed and cheered happily. She then noticed him looking off into space. "Arthur, you're cute when you daydream. What were you thinking about?" she asked curiously "We won't get caught if that's what you're thinking!"

"Cute?" He'd never been called cute in his life, aside from once by a man who was holding a gun to his head, of course, that was in a teasing way... But he decided to take it as a compliment. He smiles, emerald eyes gleaming as he looked over at her, the image of her virgin body naked, arching, wanting... It was a good sight. If thinking of that made him cute then so be it. "I think you know what was on my mind... You'll have to forgive me..." He said, smirking. "I suppose I'm just another dirty old man, like all the others~"

She came over shyly, hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek softly. "Not at all...Arthur, it's quite normal..." she smirked at him. "Why don't we celebrate on the ship...just you and me, no one else...just us?" she smirked again, showing her sharp teeth and softly kissed him on the lips...her first kiss - it was hot, exciting, such a new feeling to her. "What do you say? We make those daydreams become reality?"

"Mm... Yes..." He lifts a hand to the back of her head, fingers diving into her chocolatey hair to hold her in place as he moved back in for a second, a deeper kiss. He lips parted hers, tongue slipping into her mouth, pillaging every corner as a proper pirate should. He hums, pulling away, and instead he takes her hand and takes her with him, bringing her aboard the ship he considered his home.

It was worn and dirty and it was obvious that it had some years on it, but it was still grand and beautiful, in a way unlike the ball had been. It wasn't fancy or shiny, but it was marvellous... and unlike the dirty deck, his cabin was clean, and it was filled with treasures of all kinds. He was royalty... at least of his own ship, his crew... and just as expected, his bed was large and comfortable, covered in dark red, silk sheets. He brought her to the bed, kissing her again, and it wasn't long before his thick jacket was on the wooden flooring and he was on top of her, hands smoothing up the sides of her body, lips kissing hers again.

Anita softly smiled at the ship she was on. It was almost comforting, she loved it so much to be free. She laid on the bed with him on top of her kissing him so passionately, running her fingers though his silky dirty blond hair. "Arthur...s-so hot..." she grinned and kissed him up and down his neck, licking across his Addams apple softly. "I...I'm not used to this so be gently," she nipped his ear, softly and lovingly "Please?"

The way she let her tongue travel over his throat, he wondered if she truly was a virgin, because damn did that make his blood boil... but when she spoke, it was obvious again. How cute, he thought to himself. He smirked, rather devilishly actually, and he lowered himself over her, keeping his weight off of her but letting his body press down. He shifted his hips, grinding down into her, showing her just what soft of affect she'd been having on his body. He held back a groan, the feeling of his bulge pressing right up between her upper thighs through the friction of their clothing feeling downright amazing. "I'm not used to being gentle... But I'll try, for you..."

"Grazias..." she whispered and kissed his ear gently, feeling him against her. It was a strange feeling, she twisted her hips and rubbed herself against his hardness. "D-don't...stop ahh!" she whispered softly, she kissed him all over again. "Arthur it feels so hot..." she slowly rubbed her hands over his chest playfully. "Por favor...just take me," she repeated from previous that night "I mean it..."

His voice becoming deeper as his blood began pumping, pooling into the bulge she felt. It became even hotter, harder as she rubbed against it, and before he could even reach under her to begin pulling off her dress, he could feel his cock throbbing with desire for her. "You're doing wonderful..." he then said, pulling her dress off, hands smoothing down her body until the pile of red fell to the floor next to his jacket. "Don't worry, I will take you..." he began unbuttoning his own shirt with surprisingly swift fingers and throwing that off as well. All the while he continued to grind against her, now pushing up against the moist lips between her thighs.

She felt her body heat up even more. She was taught about sex and had only heard stories, like that she had to wait until marriage, but here she was with a strong handsome pirate! "All...all I know is that it feels good..." she confessed truthfully "A-Arthur..." she softly kissed his shoulder pushing his shirt off his broad shoulders stroking his taut stomach and chest.

"I see..." he said, letting her get rid of his shirt and enjoying the way her small, graceful hands moved over his tightly muscled, pale body. "Don't worry... about it...okay?" He unbuttons his pants and gets rid of the belt, but he doesn't make a move to get the pants off. Instead, he reaches up and takes one of her hands from his chest, bringing it down and urging those small, delicate fingers inside of his trousers. He felt them brush against the soft but tight skin of his thick cock, and he hummed softly. "You see, that's what you've been feeling... and it's gonna make you feel real good... " He was leaning down, whispering all this into her ear. "So wrap your hand around it and stroke it for me, love..."

She did as she was told, her smooth hands wrapped around it's thick girth and began to stroke his entire length. "D-does that feel good...Arthur?" she looked at his face, which was a mix between pleasure and bliss making her smile. "It's so big Arthur!" she whispered to him kissing his cheek. "H-how will it make me feel good?"

When she had asked if it felt good, he groaned out a deep, rocky "Yeah..." and licked over his lips, but he couldn't hold back a grin when she exclaimed how big it was. It's true, all men may have one, but not all men were created equal... he was rather thick and it certainly wasn't short either. He could only hope he wouldn't hurt her too badly. At her second question, he reached down, pulling off the only other pieces of clothing that were left covering her. Her brassier and her knickers and whatever else dignified ladies such as herself tended to wear. Fuck if he knew what everything was called... he smirks, looking over the breasts that happily bounced free and the soft skin that tempted him between her thighs. He only got harder, precum escaping through the slit in the very tip of his arousal. His hands smooths down between her thighs and two fingers part her lips. They were so moist they were incredibly slippery... that made him smirk. "Right in here..." he said, coating a finger in her juices before slowly pressing it inside of her. "You're waiting for me..."

"nnaghh...a-Arthur!" she hissed softly to him it felt strange and very arousing her hard little clit was like a little button and he kept pressing on it she shivered and moaned loudly "O-ohh...Arthur!" She found his lips softly and kissed them greedily, her hands pushed off his trousers until he was equally as nude as her, her eyes looked at it for the first time "It looks swollen..."she commented on it and moved so she was on his side "L-lay down...I want to try something..."

He smirked as she moaned, absolutely loving the way she said his name. He also loved the way her hands so eagerly pushed off his trousers. Clearly, she couldn't wait for him to fuck her. God, this woman... when she began to move, he pulled his finger out of her, but before he did as she asked him to, he brought his finger to his lips and sucked her juices right off. Hmm... She even tasted exotic, and he quickly decided that he liked the flavour.  
"Sure..." He then said, laying down for her, right beside her. "What's on your mind, love?"

The inexperienced woman didn't answer but bent her head down licking the length of his hot, throbbing cock, she was curious and wanted a taste of him. She quickly sucked the head into her mouth kissing the slit and licking up the precum, she'd never done thing yet she loved it so much Arthur was amazing "It tastes sweet..." she smiled and took more of his cock into her mouth.

Oh... Well, now that was unexpected. Arthur parts his lips and groans, loving the curious way her mouth worked over his aching cock. "That's because I- Nnnghh~..." His words cut off as her mouth descended on his manhood, taking him in further. "I love sweets..." He watched, noting her beautiful, plump lips as they stretched to try to fit him inside and glided down over the tight, soft flesh that covered his rock hard member. "Christ, Anita~" He groans again, hips lifting off the bed a bit, subconsciously pressing into her mouth more.

Soon she took more in giving hard sucks while swirling her tongue lapping up his precum, which she found sweet and slightly salty, she loved it and began to stroke the length she couldn't fit into her mouth "Arthur...d-does it feel good?" she smirked softly, licking the head.

"Nnngh..." He lays down completely now, but he reaches over and smoothes a hand up her thigh. His large hand gives her naked ass a squeeze, and he smirks softly. "Yeah... crawl over me...I can't take anymore!"

She shivered and crawled and straddled his lap "A-Arthur...please be careful?" she pleaded softly to him feeling the tip of his cock touch her thighs made her shiver badly. "Nnghh, Arthur!" she moaned wildly. She never felt anything this good.

Arthur didn't make her wait. He reached up and grabbed her plump ass with both hands, pulling her lower on top of him. He pushed softly inside and that devious, pirate tongue slid into her moist mouth. Flicking over her teeth and tangling with her own tongue.

She whined and rocked on his lap slowly "D-don't m-move... mio dio!" she cursed. "It hurts... ahh good!" she called out loudly echoing out though the room. "Nnhgh...Arthur move!" she cried out more blushing deeply.

So she started to figure out what felt good, huh? He smirked as much as he could with his tongue out of his mouth, and happily did as she asked him to. Arthur pushed in harder feeling her tight little barrier push him away, but he pressed even harder making the young princess call out in pain but instructed he continue. Like a sword stabbing meat, his cock broke through her virginity.

"Dios mìo...don't stop...m-more!" she cried out and begged for more, their hips moved in sync and he bounced her in his lap. Anita's quick, tanned slender fingers rubbed up his side and pinched a dusty pink nipple, making him groan in pleasured were both coated with a thin gleaming coat of sweat that felt deliciously naughty.

Stroke after stroke made her small body feel like it was on fire. Together, they were the coal that fueled that fire. "Ohh no more!" she cried out as she felt a bubbling feeling in her stomach. "F-fuck...ahh!" Anita's breath became labored and uneasy as her breast bounced erratically as she came with a ear damaging scream.

"N-Haah...I don't...ahh think England heard...you!" he growled and thrusted up into her roughly once more and came with a rough grunt of pleasure.  
After detangling herself from him she sat by his side happily, she kissed him playfully "S-so...you want...to come with?" he mumbled tiredly and kissed her again.

She smiled and quickly nodded. "Sì...I don't want to leave you..." she mumbled, and drifted off to sleep, while Arthur dressed and gathered his men...they were off to Britain or other words, home and he got a little trophy to take with him.

Everywhere from here on out.


End file.
